


with a little bit of tender

by taronfirth



Series: plainly like a lover to me [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, might turn into a collection of short stories we'll see, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: Harry Hart's not one to propose to the first man he sees upon waking up, but with enough painkillers swimming in his bloodstream and the possibility of forgetting everything afterward, he might as well take this chance.





	with a little bit of tender

“Nurse, did you come here to tell me I’m going to die?” asked the bandaged man on the hospital bed when he heard the sound of a door opening.

Eggsy’s steps halted for the briefest of moments, but he quickly resumed making his way to the chair beside the occupied bed as if the nature of that question didn’t unnerve him a little. 

He pulled the chair closer, careful not to make any excessive noise, and sat down slowly.

“Oh God, you didn’t answer me,” the man groaned, his head lolling tiredly on the feather-soft pillow, “I’m for sure gonna- going to die, aren’t I?”

Pausing in the middle of checking the head wound and adjusting the white wrapping around it, Eggsy couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle.

“No, you’re perfectly fine, Harry. It’s just going to take you several days resting and you’ll be right as rain again.” His eyes softened perceptively at the utterance of the man’s name, he was hardly trying to hide the fondness in voice anyway.

“Then how come I feel so woozy? Here?” Harry’s finger was meant to indicate his head, but it just wobbled in the air and came to a shaky stop on his chest.

“That’s because you did something extremely careless and quite frankly, bloody stupid, and now we have to pump a lot of stuff inside you to keep you from being miserable.”

As he talked, Eggsy’s hands gently pulled the blanket up and tucked them neatly right under the vicinity of Harry’s neck, making him look like an over-large, cocooned caterpillar.

“Pumping inside me!” Harry guffawed at the phrase, his nose crunched up and the lines of his eyes more pronounced. “Wait until it’s our third date at least.”

Eggsy leaned against his chair, propping his chin up with a palm, he asked, “What?” Which was just as eloquent as he could manage considering the situation.

“Normally I don’t put out easy, you know? But you are an incredibly beautiful man whose hair colour I can’t really make out, but that’s alright because I don’t mind finding out later, and your voice sounds nice and you look like you’d make a good boyfriend. Or husband. Whatever suits you, to be honest.”  

Stunned, Eggsy shifted all the more closer until it was merely the scant distance of a hand-width that separated them both.

“What did you just say?”

“That you’d be a really great husband. Maybe mine. I don’t know, would you like to? Be my husband that is.” Harry was mumbling his words now and Eggsy had to hunch over to catch what he was saying.

Harry’s fingers made an attempt to catch the silky sunlight and found it in the softness of Eggsy’s hair, the touches were shy and he would only let them whisper at the tip of the strands.

“Yes. Your hair is perfect,” he confirmed with sure confidence. “Now I’m afraid you’re way too out of my league. Can you just forget what I said?” And he was pouting now, a hint of sadness dawned on his face and the charming sight of it made the core of Eggsy’s heart turn impossibly warmer.

Finally, he said, “I will, if you go to sleep.” And his left hand came up to cup Harry’s like a promise, a reassurance, or simply out of a rush of affection currently overwhelming him.

As if taken over by a spell, one mixed with sheer exhaustion and amount of morphine in his veins, Harry nodded obediently and closed his heavy eyelids.

Eggsy’s hand kept its hold well until Harry’s deep in his slumber, his fingers occasionally brushed at the back of Harry’s hand, a glint of gold adorned Eggsy’s ring finger.

“I, for one, think that you’re exactly within my league, husband.” 

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr by raquel: One character playing with the other’s hair and patching up a wound (technically there's still bandages and wounds in this so it's not cheating).
> 
> find me on tumblr @darcyfirth :"D


End file.
